


Powers are totally not to 'mess' around with

by DearHeatherMell



Series: Mutant Squip Squad [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke is shadowcat, Chloe is wolfsbane, Christine is Mystique, Evan Hansen (mentioned) - Freeform, Everyone isn't straight, F/F, Heidi Hansen (Mentioned) - Freeform, Jake is nightcrawler, Jeremy is Banshee, M/M, Michael is iceman, Mr. Heere (Metioned), Mutants au, Rich is pyro, Rich set a fire, and Jenna is Rouge, drowning (Mentioned), not really - Freeform, panic attack (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: The SQUIP squad are stickin' mutants and are finally learning about them. The group is also pretty much (or very much) not straight.





	1. Rich Goranski and Jake Dillinger

"Seriously, where the fuck can I get some Mountain Dew Red?! Gah!" Rich was in distress, looking for the red dyed Mountain Dew, which he didn't find of course. 

Seeing as Jeremy just got rejected from his oh so true love, Rich had a plan to lift his spirits. Imitating a bomb explosion, mocking Jeremy's misery. "Got any Mountain Dew Red?" Rich asked, as if nothing happened.

"Okay, the whole no-drinking-while-squipping thing? Would it have killed you to give me a warning?" Jeremy yelled, until he started noticing something wasn't right about him, "Rich?" He asked calmly.

Rich was freaking out, like an on-switch has been flipped in his brain, "Warning. Warning. Warning" he then walked off, grabbing his head in pain. 

Stumbling around a bit, Rich dramatically hit the wall. "Rich?" Jake sounded concerned, walking over to him and resting a shoulder, "Rich, you okay?" 

"Get.. Away... From me!" Rich yelled, with his SQUIP making him doing it, pushing Jake into a bookshelf. After the push, Rich went back to the wall with a his terrible headache.

His hands started sweating and were pretty hot. Really hot that flames started coming randomly out of his hands and onto the wall. 

" _Burn the house._ " Rich's SQUIP, Kermit the Frog, told him in the most sinister tone Rich has ever heard.

"I.. I-I.." He didn't want to, but all he heard was 'Burn the house' on repeat, like it was a broken record. 

He concentrated and a small fire appeared in his palms. "Rich! Seriously, what the hell is wrong?!" Jake walked towards him, making Rich quickly closes his hands into fists. He didn't say anything, but the only thing he could do was point his hands to the wall behind Jake and spew the fire out. 

Jake quickly moved aside, not wanting to get burned, but he did felt the warmth of the fire. He tripped over the coffee table and hit his head on the couch, nothing very serious. 

The house quickly caught on fire and everyone at the party was smell the smoke, causing a panic. 

Screams of terror and people trying their best to run out of the house were heard all throughout. Jake was frozen in shock, as he was staring at everyone and still in the same pose when he tripped. 

Hearing a loud crack from the ceiling, Jake quickly got up, but wasn't fast enough, as a bunch of board from the ceiling came raining down on him. He was back on the ground, in pain this time.

He felt that both his legs were numb. He panicked, knowing he might die in his own home. What scared him the most is that he'll die alone, his parents never knowing that he even died.

Accepting his death, he closed his eyes and waited. It wasn't that long until he smelt fresh air, along with smoke, but that didn't matter. "The hell? Am.. Am I dead??" He opened his eye and looked at his burning house from outside, on the road in front.

Looking over at the sidewalk, thinking how he would be there instead of in the dangerous road. He teleported to where he was looking at. 

He didn't care anymore. He laid back down and waited until the fire department and ambulance came. He just hoped everyone got out of that fire.. Especially his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic. Not so bad, right?


	2. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Michael! So here's Michael, no angst.

" **Pool party!**

Jake yelled as he jumped into Brooke's pool, making a big enough splash to wet anyone that's close by the water.

"Ah!" Brooke yelped as she tried blocking the water that came her way. "Watch it! And, by the way, it's not a pool party. It's a small get together with friends at the pool." 

Rich snorted of Brooke's version of a 'get together', "Oh, pleathe! we all know it'th a pool party. There'th thnackth and drinkth. Not to menthion the boyf'th you invited." He jokingly said as he motioned over to Michael and Jeremy.

Michael looked up as he heard the word 'boyf's', blushing a bit, then looking over at Jeremy. "Is he talking about us?"

"You know Rich. Always making shit up." Jeremy smirked, also with a slight blush. 

"Yeah.. Maybe we should get bACK AT HIM!" Michael started to purposely get louder to get Rich's attention.

"Oh ho ho, it ith on," Rich took that as a challenge, "Jake, get on my back!" He demanded 

"What? N-no. I'm not doing-" Before Jake could finish, Rich had jumped in and put Jake on his shoulders from underwater, "Rich!" Jake was blushing, seeing how masculine Rich really was.

Michael huffed and picked Jeremy up, "Michael? I think you're taking this too far. Michael!-" Both Michael and Jeremy were inside the water. What worried Jeremy the most is how he was even able to get onto Michaels shoulders.

"Chicken fight!!" Both Michael and Rich said in unison as the raced towards each other. "Why are you like this?" Jake said calmly, as he was being forced to fight.

"Come on Jake!" Rich yelled up at him. After a whole two minutes of talking, both Jeremy and Jake were convinced enough to actually fight each other.

Water splashed left to right. On each side were bystanders, as in the girls. Jenna and Brooke were cheering on for Jake, while Christine and Chloe were cheering on for Jeremy.

After one more push, Rich lost his grip on Jake and watched as he fell behind him. "Jake?" Rich asked as he looked back.

"Yeah! Woo who!" The girls were cheering, along with Michael and Jeremy. "We did it!" Jeremy cheered and raised his hand for Michael to high five.

Michael noticed and, of course, he high fived him back. But something wasn't right. Jeremy felt his hands a little colder than before, but it didn't really matter right now, as he just won his first fight.

Michael flipped Jeremy off his back, which lets admit, almost drowned because he didn't went back up for air. 

"H-hey guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Michael got out of the pool "Don't wanna go in there, seeing that Jeremy is a germaphobe." He lied, he wasn't.

"Fuck you." Jeremy splashed some water over at him. "Just come back as soon as you can. Christine and Jenna wanna challenge us at own game." He bragged.

"Calm your tits." Michael said as he ran into the house. "Hey! Dry yourself a bit!" Brooke yelled out, even before Michael got a chance to hear what she even said.

After a while of searching which room is which, he eventually did find the restroom. It was nice. Rose shaped hand soaps, hand towels with a single seashell printed on them, even the sinks had an LED light up once you turned the faucet on. 

Before doing anything, Michael felt himself a sneeze, "Cra-" it got onto the mirror. But it was certainly different. Ice started forming on the mirror. But how? 

Inspecting it some more, he grabbed onto the sink to take a closer look, but only then the sink felt colder. Again with the ice. 

Michael screamed in terror and stepped back on the wall, where patches of ice formed where his hands were. He's seened this before, on tv. He probably had nothing to worried about it.

"Ice?.. Like... Like IceMan! From X-Men!" Michael cheered loudly, nothing could make him down now, knowing he has powers. 

Facing his palms towards the door, he closed his eyes and made ice appear out of his palms. Opening his eyes once more, he noticed the door was cover with ice. 

He messed around some more, turning the ceiling into icicles. Laughing until he heard a knock on the door. 

"Michael?" A voice was heard from behind. "You okay in there?" Another the voice was heard. It was Jeremy and Christine. "You've been in there for a while." Jeremy seemed pretty concerned.

"Y-yeah! Just let me-" Michael opened the door and pushed Jeremy and Christine away from the bathroom, all the way to the backyard.

"You're acting strange, Michael. You oka-" Christine asked, but Michael ignored anything that has happened, and acted as if anything even happened at all and jumped right into the pool.

The only thing Michael wishes for is that Brooke's didn't find out that he was the one to create the new walk in freezer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the longer ones. Dear Lord save me. Isn't Michael a little too happy for being a mutant?


	3. Chloe Valentine

After three hours of Brooke's 'pool party', everything sort of went out of control.

Jake almost drowned, Jeremy was determined to fight everyone in a game of chicken fight, Chloe spiked all the sodas (they saw her do it, so no one got any) and got herself drunk, Michael almost had a panic attack when he dropped Jeremy on the concrete, and Brooke's bathroom is covered in ice! Not the best get together.

"Chlo, I think you should get inside. You're drunk and you know how, uh..." Brooke looked around and whispered over "You know how SQUIPS get with alcohol." she was still worried everyone was somewhat squipped, especially when it comes to Jeremy.

Chloe drunkly giggled "W-what? I'm not- Who said?" She giggled some more, not taking anything seriously. She slightly pushed Brooke away and swayed as she walked over to the pool lounge chair.

"Christine?" Brooke watched in disbelief and called over Christine. "Yes?" Christine asked from inside the pool, swimming over to the edge. "Do you mind grabbing a bag and putting all the sodas in there? They've all been spiked." Brooke requested, not looking over at her."

Christine nodded and got out of the pool, water dripping all around her, and she started doing what she was asked to.

"Thank you Chris." Brooke said as Christine walked passed her. "No problemo." Christine said cheerfully, happy to help. 

Walking over to Chloe, who was a sleep on the chair, Brooke heard a faint noise. It sounded like a puppy sleeping and making weird noises. She slightly shook her to wake her up. "Chloe come on. We need to get you inside and give you something to make you sober." She demanded and sighed when it finally worked.

"I got it!" Rich called from the edge and splashed water over Brooke and Chloe, but it did help wake Chloe up. 

"Why am I wet?!" Chloe growled, literally, still drunk as ever. 

"Thanks Rich.. Come on Chloe, we need to go inside, right now!" she helped Chloe up and inside. At least she followed inside. Before letting her go, Chloe squished one side of Brooke's face "Man Brookee~ You're so cuute." This statement made Brooke blush, she probably didn't even mean it. 

When inside, Brooke grabbed and empty cup and started pouring water into it. During this, Chloe stumbled her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, where she crashed on their couch. 

Brooke ran into the living room, holding tightly onto the cup of water "Chlo! I'm serious about thi-" she stopped mid sentence, in complete horror. 

There was a brown fur colored wolf asleep on Brooke's couch. It looked beautiful, sure, but that wasn't enough to make Brooke less scared. She dropped the glass and screamed in terror, loud enough to wake the wake the beautiful wolf up and the S.S. to hear from the pool. 

"Brooke?! Are you okay?!" Jeremy called from outside. Not long after, the wolf came running out from the house and ran through Brooke's gated door. 

"Was that... Was that a fucking wolf?!" Michael yelled as he got of the water, opening the gate to see, the rest getting out and look to see themselves.

Brooke ran and held onto the doorframe, tears dripping down from her eyes "Chloe is gone."

****

The brown beautiful wolf ran a few more blocks away from the house before tripping over. 

It laid there on the sidewalk, until it started transforming into a human like creature with fur all over its body. It transformed again into Chloe, who was finally sober again. 

"What... What is happening?" Was anything she could get out, being as she was out of breath.


	4. Brooke Lohst

At school, Brooke was pretty happy to see that Chloe was alive and well, and that's all that matters. 

"Where did you go? I thought someone had kill you. Especially that wolf that got into the house." Brooke hugged Chloe tightly, concerned about everything that happened. 

"Nothing hurt me. I just.. Walked home. Maybe the wolf got in because... I accidentally left the door open! I was drunk." Chloe lied, not wanting to tell Brooke the truth, thinking she wouldn't understand. 

Brooke shrugged and smiled "I guess. But it ran out its self, so it's fine." 

First bell rang, getting both Brooke and Chloe's attention. "First bell! We should get going. I'll see you third period!" Chloe said as she ran off to class.

Brooke reached out to her "Wait! Did you really mean-" she stopped and sighed. She wanted to know if Chloe really meant that she was cute. She was drunk, so she didn't think much of it.

Not even a minute and Brooke started getting pushed around by students. Monday morning and first period was not a good combination at a high school. 

"E-excuse me!" She tried her best to push others away. "Get the hell out of my-" she yelled again before getting pushed through an emergency exit door.

She thought the door would catch her fall, but she went through the door, without opening it, she phased right through it. She was outside while everyone else was inside.

Getting up, she put her arm through the door, seeing that it went right through it. She jumped and took a step back. The bell rang again, reminding students to be in class.

Since the emergency doors weren't open right now, the only thing she could was do whatever she did last time. 

Slowly, she put her left arm through and then slowly walked through the door. "I.. Why can I have phase through- I'll find out later." She ran to her first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but not as short as the next one, sadly


	5. Christine Canigula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying. This chapter is pretty short. You could skip this chapter and find out Christine's power later in the fic, or keep reading this short crappy fic.

After school, it was Christine time to relax. Relax as in 'Time to sing musicals and just be me'. 

She raced inside, dropping her backpack on the first step of the stairs and ran to her room. She pressed on her Beats and Bluetooth and enjoyed her Hamilton.

She jumped on the bed and onto the floor. "How does a rag tag, volunteer arm, in need of a shower!" She yelled out loud, her parents did mind as she did it everyday.

She danced around some more. But Daveed Diggs voice was heard singing, she didn't pay much attention, she was just glad she was singing what she loved.

Christine jumped from her bed once more and in front of the mirror. Looking at the mirror, she screamed loudly. 

Looking back her was Lafayette, or Daveed Diggs in costume. She quickly turned back into herself. Another song came on, 'Say No to This' one of her favorites. She sing along with Burr; turning into him and then into Alexander; turning to him right after.

She loved this power. She knew she was going to take it of advantage, many people would. So she told the first people who would understand "Mom! Dad! I have powers to shapeshift!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was short and dumb.


	6. Jenna Rolan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra points to anyone who figures out the reference Rich makes in the beginning.

"Thpider-man thtartth at four, theven and ten; but that ith too late." Rich scrolled through his phone, looking at the times for movies. 

Jeremy, with a mouth full of cardboard school pizza, nodded "We should goth at seven." swallowing the rest of lunch. Michael rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder, munching on his sushi. "Spider Man is going to look amazing! Have you seen that actor?~"

Everyone in the group sighed happily, except for Jenna and Christine. Christine didn't care much for looks and Jenna wasn't into men, they were pretty much perfect for each other.

"Look at the gay squad!" Some giant boy mocked behind Michael and Jeremy, who were sitting next to each other. " Authtin thun..." Rich whispered over to Jake.

Hearing this, Austin mocked "Auththin tun!" He laughed. He found many things to laugh about their group. He was recently new, so he didn't actually know about the whole squip-cident. 

This went on for almost five minutes. He went on about Michael being gay, Rich's lisp and him and Jeremy being bi, even going as far as to telling Jake and Brooke that pansexuals don't exist. This eventually snapped Jenna. She didn't like anyone messing with her friends, but who does? 

Jenna waited until Austin went back to his lunch table, before getting up. Christine grabbed her by the arm "Jenny, where are you going?" She sounded worried. "I just wanna give Austin a lesson." Jenna assured her it was fine. 

Christine looked into Jenna's eyes for a bit until finally letting go of her arm. "Be careful. Please." She said before Jenna went to find Austin.

"Where is she going?" Jake asked as he chugged his chocolate milk. "Oh, she's going to teach Austin a lesson." Christine said calmly. "LESSON?!" The whole squad said in unison, Jake choking on his drink. Jenna was already at the table before anyone could say anything 

"Listen Austin.." Jenna started, "You.. You need to mind your damn motherfucking business bitch, you stupid lil' bitch, dumb asshole bitch!" She continued this for another minute and was able to fit in 76 swear words.

Austin was fed up and forcefully grabbed Jenna by her arm "Shut the hell up! Bit-" he gasped for air, before letting go of Jenna and collapsed on the floor. Most of his friends and students yelled in terror.

She gasped and stepped away from him. Christine ran over to Jenna, grabbing tightly onto her hand "Jenna are you okay?? What ha- Ahh!" She finally noticed Austins body on the ground, uncountable.

Not saying anything, Jenna stood there, knowing most of what Austin know and his memories. She shook it off and tightly held onto Christine's hand, noticing nothing was happening to her this time. 

"Let's just go Christine. Lunch is about to end." Jenna said, looking back at Austin as she led Christine back to their own table.


	7. Jeremy Heere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Spider-Man homecoming spoilers off you haven't watched it. The Scene™ more specific.

"Do you really need all of those snacks, Rich?" Jake asked, holding onto Rich's left hand as he was holding onto a bag full of movie snacks and sodas in the other.

"Yeth! the movie ith two hourth long, Jakey." Rich started to protest. 

Behind them were Michael and Christine admiring Jenna and her bravery for standing up for them. "Is it true? You knocked him out without touching him?" Michael asked, then imitating a fake boxing match.

"I-I guess. I didn't touch him, but he did grab my arm." Jenna shrugged. 

"And then you knocked him out!"

"Michael, no."

"I DO WHAT I WANT" Michael yelled as he ran up behind Jeremy, jumping on his back, making both Jeremy and Michael fall to the ground.

Christine and Jenna watched from behind, confused on what just happened. 

"So, what really happened?" Christine asked, smiling up at her. 

"I... I don't know." Jenna had no idea what to say. She was worried that Christine would think that she's a mutant freak, "I'll tell you later. We should just enjoy the movie."

Christine nodded and raced through the doors, looking for the best seats for her friends.

Everyone sat next to significant other. Jeremy and Michael, Rich and Jake, Brooke and Chloe, lastly; Christine and Jenna.

****  
Almost an hour and half into the movie and The Scene came on.

Jeremy held tightly onto Michaels arm. He was actually worried on what was happening to Peter, hoping he'll be fine.

A loud crunch sound came from Rich, who was loudly munching on chips he bought. 

"RICH I SWEAR TO GOD." Jeremy screeched, with Michael covering his mouth, still staring at the screen.

In the same scene, Peter started crying loudly, this hurt Jeremy emotionally. Jeremy was on the nerve of tears. Who knew that Jeremy had so much emotion for Peter?

While Peter was still crying, Jeremy couldn't take it, "PETER, NOO-" a powerful sonic wave came out of him, everyone around covered their ears.

The wave was very strong that it was enough to rip right through the movie screen, putting an end to the movie.

Whilst everyone covered their ears, they complained about not finishing the movie.

Michael looked at Jeremy in shock. Covering his mouth again, Michael picked Jeremy up and ran out of there. Rich realized this and told the others to get up go. 

"Michael, I'm sorr-" Jeremy began, but was stopped when Michael shushed him.

"We need to talk about this back at your place."


	8. Telling not-so-secret secrets

The whole drive back to Jeremy's place was... Awkward. Nobody has spoken a word, especially after what happened at the movies. The only words heard from them was Brooke, asking "What happened to Peter?"

Mr. Heere wasn't home, so Jeremy had the house all to himself. Michael demanded everyone down to Jeremy's basement, wanting to tell everyone the truth. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor while Jeremy and Michael sat on the two beanbag chairs Jeremy had.

"Alright everyone, listen the fuck up!" Michael yelled, with the S.S. squad making small talk like 'Why are you yelling?' Or 'There's nothing to talk about..'

"Since Brooke's party, some weird things have been happening. With the... Weird ice in her bathroom and Chloe leaving without a word." Michael started naming examples, "Also when Jenna knocked Austin out without touching him."

Most of group started getting nervous. They were worried that each of them would find out about each other. Jeremy was, so far, the only one who has no idea what is going. The rest (Jenna has read a lot about mutants when she was younger) knew exactly what was going on.

"I'll go first." Michael raised his hand.

"No one athked." Rich crossed his arms.

Ignoring him, Michael stood up and rubbed his hands together "Ready?" He asked, with the gang nodding. He took a few breaths before points to the ground, making a patch of ice appear in the middle of circle.

The whole gang was in shock, "Mutant!" They all yelled in unison.

The most excited ones were Rich and Jake, who were basically bouncing up and down in their seats. Just a minute ago, they thought they were the only ones in their group.

"Rich and I have powers too!" Jake jumped up, having a twinkle in his eye, "Show 'em Rich!"

"Don't have to athk twithe!" Rich also jumped up and rubbed his hands together, "What thhould i burn??"

"Nothing!" Jeremy yelled before Rich could do anything.

"I hope you burrnn~" Christine sang quietly by herself.

It took Rich a while, but he finally knew how he was going to show off his powers. He stepped back and was able to make a giant Phoenix, made out of fire, appear behind him. The gang clapped, along with the audible 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

"Jake, what's your power?" Christine asked, not looking away the Phoenix, until Rich eventually made it disappear.

"You're gonna love my power!" Jake raced to one side of the basement, with Rich standing on the other end. Jake then disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. He then reappeared next to Rich, kissing his cheek the second he appeared.

"Teleportation? That is way better than my power." Jeremy crossed his arms, "So who's next?"

Christine shot her hand up, along with waving it around, "Me! I do! Pick me, Jeremy! PICK ME" she went on like this for a couple of seconds.

"Uh... Christine? Would you like to volunteer?" Jeremy asked, making it seem like he didn't notice as first.

Christine nodded and got up, standing in a fierce position "Quick! Someone name a person!"

"Jenna Rolan!" Brooke called out, cupping her hands together.

Hearing this, Christine transformed herself into her loving girlfriend, Jenna Rolan.

"Rich set a fire now go spread the word!" Christine, who now was Jenna, started singing, "No offense, Rich."

"None taken." Rich assured her.

Christine smiled and looked over at Jeremy, turning into him after one glance.

"I'm Jeremy Heere! And I like furries and Michael! Bleeeh!" Christine started dying of laughter, falling next to Jenna and turning back into herself. The others started laughing as well, except for Jeremy, who was blushing a bit too much.

Chloe stood up "I'll go next." She took a deep breath, "Just to warn you all, I've done this at least twice, so I'm not that good at transforming into and back."

"Transforming?" Brooke asked quietly.

Again, Chloe took a deep breath a first turned into a person with a lot of fur, then slowly into a the beautiful brown wolf everyone saw at Brooke's pool party. 

Everyone was shocked in awe. Wolf Chloe made her way over to Brooke, licking her cheek, making her giggle a lot. This was her way of say sorry.

"A furry? Jeremy must really enjoy that power." Michael elbowed Jeremy, putting on a devious face.

"I'm not into furries!!"

"Say whatever! We've all seen your web history!"

"I'm not- Wait what."

Michael bursted into laughter, making Jeremy hide behind his knees with a very obvious blush on his face.

"I'll go." Brooke stood up, still having a bit of wolf smell all over, and walked over to the nearest wall, then went right through the wall.

The room went silent until Michael yelled, "GUYS, BROOKE FUCKING DISAPPEARED." everyone else started yelling.

Brooke quickly phased right back in to the room, "I was gone for a second! Calm the hell down!" Everyone then became quite, not wanting to get yelled at by Brooke.

Christine shook Jenna's arm "It's your turn, Jenny!" She had a giant grin on her face that Jenna really couldn't resist.

"Okay... I'll do it." Jenna stood up and looked at the S.S., "I've only got my powers today... So I'm not sure who to actually use it o-" she was stopped by Christine who, again, was waving her hand in the air saying 'Pick me!', 'If you love me, you'll pick me!' Or 'JENNA' 

"Uhh.. Christine? You wanna be my volunteer?" 

"YES!" Christine sprang right up, once again. She stood right in front of Christine, bouncing up and down.

"Calm down." Jenna said, putting her hands on shoulder, "Ready?" She asked calmly.

Christine nodded, making Jenna sigh. She put her hands on the side of her head, taking some her memories and her ability to imitate people's voices. This stung Christine just a bit, but Jenna let go of her before anything else could happen.

"My name is Christine Canigula and I love my beautiful and amazing girlfriend, Jenna Rolan." Jenna started imitating Christine's voice, everyone clapped again, especially Christine.

"Jeremy, we should go outside and use your powers." Michael shook Jeremy's shoulder.

"I don't know Mike, wouldn't it cause attention?"

"It's eight o'clock, no one is outside."

"It's Friday night."

"True, but lets go!" Michael suggested, standing up and grabbing Jeremy by the hand, then dashing upstairs, along with the rest of the squad.


	9. Telling not-so-secret secrets part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER

Outside, in Jeremy's backyard, there was a giant treehouse and a tire swing hanging from one of the branches.

"When did you have a tree house?" Brooke asked, amazed at how good it actually looked.

"My step brother likes trees, so my dad and step mom put it up." Jeremy started and sat in the tire swing, "His friends come here and hangout in there sometimes. They're pretty fucking gay, too."

Jake teleported over, pushing Jeremy around, kinda violently. "JAKE I SWEAR TO GO-" Jeremy fell down on his back, Rich bursted out laughing.

Jeremy, getting back up, decided it was the best time to use his powers once again. Since he just used it once, he guess it was best if he used it on Rich.

As Rich continued to laugh, Jeremy stood in front of him (not really, but he was close) and took a deep breath. 

"Jeremy? What are you doing?" Michael asked, halfway up the treehouse, where Christine and Brooke were already in.

"Oh, nothing much." Jeremy made the most devious smile Michael has seen. 

Jeremy took a deep breath once again and, not learning how he even triggered his power last time, gave out a high pitch scream.

Everyone in the backyard stared at him. What the hell happened? No one was exactly sure what Jeremy tried to do. 

"Uh, dude? You okay there?" Rich asked, freighted of Jeremy's sanity as of now.

Jeremy stood there, dumbfounded of what just happened, or why his powers didn't show. Everyone else's power showed up! Hell, even Jenna found out she had hers the same day! 

"Jeremy!? You okay?!"

"Yeah. I didn't I-" before Jeremy could say another word, Jake teleported behind him, scaring him. Seeing if that might help at all.

It did. Jeremy yelled. Loud enough to trigger his super sonic wave yelling. Same at the movies, everyone covered their ears and saw how Rich was blasted through the fence. 

Chloe, now in her wolf form, pushed Jeremy down on the grass. At least Jeremy had stop screaming then. 

"Rich!" Jake teleported over to him, picking his head up.

"That... wath.... Awethome!" Rich put two fist in the air, showing that he wasn't hurt as much as he thought. "Do it again Jeremy!"

Dusting himself off, Jeremy shook his head "I couldn't even do it by myself. What makes you think I can do it again?"

"Well, we all learned Jeremy." Michael said, looking out from one of the tree houses window. 

"I know. But Jenna figured hers out today and was able to learn quick!" 

"I've read about mutants since I was younger, Jeremy." Jenna said, not looking up from her phone. "Besides, my powers were kinda easy to 'control'."

"You need to... Chill out." Michael said as he froze Jeremy's feet to the ground. 

Everyone in the yard groaned from the disappointment they felt.

"So... How is everyone with sleeping over in my step brothers treehouse?" Jeremy asked, trying his best to kick the ice away from his feet.

Rich gasped and announced loudly "I'LL BRING THE THNACKTH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, but there might be a possibility that this AU will appear in other fics as well.


End file.
